Digimon adventure real
by yupiyo
Summary: Digiworld was rude, but the real world is even more. Digimon adventure's story is about to be re-written, and this time digimon are going to arrive to our world. Seven children who ran away from their houses, seven children who'll get an adventure. This time things are harder, and the digidestined won't fight only against digimon. (It follows adventure timeline)
1. Chapter 1

There's a story about the chosen children, that story about seven children who went to a summer camp, but ended up at some weird alternative world.

There's a story about fantastic creatures who protected this kids above their own security.

There's a story that we all know, a story that defined our childhood, a story that we'll never forget…

But a story it's just a story, and sometimes living in the real world is harder than the digital one.

This is a story about this children and their digimon, but this time, everything is going to be diferent.

* * *

Twelve year old Jou Kido was studying like every afternoon. He read, and he wrote, and he repeated again and again all of the concepts he had to memorize. But he still couldn't concentrate, because he was too scared to do it. His mother was at a meeting with his teacher, and he was probably going to ask about his grades.

He knew he was horrible at every subject, even the easiest ones. It didn't matter how hard he studied, he never got the grades he wanted.

His older brothers were really successful, they used to have incredible grades. His parents expected the same from him, but Jou just couldn't do it. He studied all the time so he could get the grades his parents wanted for him to get, but it was simply impossible.

And there he was, waiting for his mother to come back home, too look at him angrily and scream at him the idiot he was.

He didn't need anyone to yell at him to know it.

Jou needed to calm down, so he went to the kitchen and drink some milk. But as he served himself, the door opened.

"JOU!" yelled a violent voice "JOU! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

He got paralyzed. His legs didn't answer to him and he felt his tears threatening to scape.

"Could you explain this to me, Jou!?" asked angrily his mother as she showed to his son a list with all of his grades "They're even lower than the last time!"

"I'm sorry dad." Apologized Jou "I'll study harder! I promise!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" she yelled "You've said that so many times before, I'M TIRED OF THIS!"

He began to cry, as he asked himself why he couldn't be good at just one thing.

"You're shaming my family, Jou." she whispered as she got closer to her son "Get out of this house."

That got him by surprise. He couldn't say anything, and he couldn't move. He couldn't do anything.

"What?" he asked confused and scared.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she yelled once more "I don't want you to be my son anymore. GET YOUR CLOTHES AND GET OUT!"

He took a step back, worried about his father words.

"A-Are you serious?"

"Do I look like kidding?!" she threatened.

"But mom…"

"DID YOU HEAR ME?!"

Jou turned around in attempt of hiding his tears, he never thought he could reach that point. He obeyed his mother and went to his room, grabbing some clothes as numerous tears rolled down his face.

As he went back to the front door he dedicated a last look to his mother, waiting for him to show some misericord. But his mother looked at him decided, there wasn't anything he could do.

He crossed the door silently, as he tried hard to cover his sobs.

* * *

Koushiro Izumi hated his family with his life, especially because they weren't his family.

His mother died in a car crash, or that's what they wanted to call it. His mother committed suicide, and not because of any reason: her husband was cheating on him, with her own cousin. Now Koushiro was obliged to live with the ones who had killed his mother and to smile everyday as if it was perfectly fine, as if he thought everything was just an accident.

But he was smarter than they thought of him, he knew everything about his mother, and he knew everything about what happened. He investigated about it.

But he didn't know what was going to happen that day.

He was at his room, in his computer, when his step mother knocked his door.

"Koushiro? Could you come down for a moment?" she asked "We want to say something to you."

Koushiro hated that woman, and he wanted to scream her back how much he hated her and tell her how cynical she was…

"Okay." was everything he said.

He obeyed his step mother and got to the first floor, wondering what might have happened.

 _Maybe they want to tell me the truth…_ he thought.

He sat in front of his 'parents' as they looked at each other happily. He just hated them, he hated the glittering in their eyes and the way they smile to each other.

"You wanna tell him, dear?" asked his step mother.

"Of course." He answered apparting his eyes from her to look at his son "We're going to have a baby, Koushiro."

He got shocked.

"You're going to have a brother."

He stood there, paralyzed, as his hate against them grew even stronger. He pictured his mother's car crushing against a truck, his mother's dead body flying throw the air. He looked as his parents looking happily at each other and he pictured himself hugging the baby of those who killed his mother, calling him brother.

 _I can't stand this anymore, I cannot live like this._

"Good for you guys." he answered coldly as he got up "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going back to my room."

"But, aren't you happy about it?" asked his step mother.

"Yes," he lied " I am, but I want to be alone right now."

Koushiro didn't look back to appreciate their confusion face. He just went upstairs to get everything planned.

He picked his laptop and some clothes, all of his savings and graved it in a pack.

He waited until the late night arrive to make his next move. He slowly slinked downstairs and opened the door.

"Goodbye murderers," murmured Koushiro as he crossed the door "do not dare to tell your son I was his brother."

* * *

"Um…" murmured Mimi as she tried to remember which one of all of the times she sang "I guess?"

"Well, a music academy director was there and recognized your unusual talent! He said you could get a scholarship very easily. Isn't that fantastic?"

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"Yeah, so I already made all of the arrangements. We just have to take you there for the audition and then… just grab your stuff."

"Great mom." She answered despondent.

"The only problem is…" her mother began to say as she approached her daughter "I'll miss you so much when you are interned there."

And with that last line Mimi got shocked.

"Wait, interned?!" she asked madly "Is that a boarding school?!"

"Of course! Isn't that great?"

"But, mom… I'm too isolated even at my own house, It'll be even worse at an academy!"

"Oh, come on Mimi, it'll be so much fun for you!"

"But… but…"

"No more words Mimi! You're going there and there's nothing left to say about it!" she exclaimed as she got out from Mimi's room.

Mimi growled angrily, she was tired of everything. She didn't even like music that much! She didn't want to be a star, she just wanted to be a kid.

And suddenly she got an idea. If her mother didn't supported her, she had to do things by her own.

Mimi took one of her favourite old dresses, the hat her mother never let her use and some jewelry.

"I'm sorry, mom," she said as she went to the door "But it's time for me to fly."

And she crossed the door.

* * *

"Eleven year old, Yamato Ishida." Said a cop as he approached other of his work mates "I'll take him to his mother's funeral."

The other one agreed and led him to the child's cell.

"Ishida Yamato," said the official "you have a temporary permission to get out of the juvenile prison due the circumstances"

Yamato looked hopeful at the cop, he wanted to meet Takeru, his little brother. He wanted to hold him and to tell him that everything was going to be okay, that he would take care of it.

The cops took Yamato to the church, where his mother rested in a coffin. The scene made Yamato cry almost inmediatly.

First his dad, and now his mother. There was only him and his brother now.

"Yamato!" called him a voice in the middle of the silent church.

Everyone turned around to watch the scene: eight year old Takeru running out to his brother with his face full of tears.

"Takeru!" screamed Yamato as he hugged desperately his little brother.

"I've missed you so much, Yamato!" exclaimed him "I'm scared, mom died!"

Even though he already knew it, Takeru saying it made it hurt even more than it already did.

"Everything is going to be okay, Takeru, I promise." he whispered.

"Are you Yamato Ishida?" asked a tall woman that approached them "Takeru Ishida's brother?"

"Yes, I am." answered him.

"I'm really sorry about your lost." she said sadly.

He looked aside, he wasn't liking that woman's presence.

"Do you have any other familiar?" she asked.

He denied with his head.

"I see." She aparted her eyes from them for a moment "Listen to me, Yamato. You'll have to stay at the juvenile prison even though the times are hard for you right now."

"Yeah, I know."

"And Takeru can't go there with you, did you know that?"

"Yeah," he said painfully "I knew it."

"Takeru doesn't have where to go, so I fear he might have to go to an orphanage."

And that was what hurt Yamato the most.

"What? No! You can't…"

"I'm sorry, but we have no other option." She said as she took Takeru's hand.

"But miss," said Takeru after a huge sob "I- I don't want to be apart from my brother."

Yamato's tears were out of control. He still didn't let go of Takeru's hand, he just couldn't.

The woman looked sadly at the couple of brothers and then looked at the cops that acompained Yamato. She whispered something to them and then looked back at the Ishidas.

"You two have fifteen minutes alone." She said "Starting now."

Yamato nod his head and took Takeru out of the church, sitting in the grass next to each other.

"Takeru, you want to go to the orphanage?" asked Yamato looking at the sky.

"Are you going to be there, Yamato?"

He denied with his hand, biting his lip to stop himself from crying even further.

"Then I don't want to go either, I want to stay with you forever."

He looked at his brother as a ton of new tears began to roll down his cheeks.

He grab all of the courage he could and made his next decision.

"Takeru, what if we run away?"

The little kid looked at him confused.

"No one could get us apart if we do. I wouldn't go to the juvenile prison, and you wouldn't go to the orphanage." He answered "I know it's not the best way but… I could steal enough money to live, and I could buy some new clothes so I wouldn't have to use this weird uniform, my hair would grow up again and, and… I'd buy you some new toys, I'll manage to make it." He had never cried that much in his own life, not even the first time he was taken to the juvenile prison "We'll manage to be a family, Takeru. We'll be a family again."

Takeru looked at his brother with glittering eyes, hopeful.

"Yes, I want us to be a family, Yamato."

The older one smiled and grab his brother.

Then let's go.

Yamato carried Takeru in his arms and ran away as fast as he could…

He sweared they wouldn't get caught.

* * *

"It's today, Taichi." said Sora as she looked decided at her friend "We're running away today, be aware."

"Yeah, I'll be waiting for your signal." He answered.

"Do not fail me this time."

And lige that, the redhead girl went away.

Sora and him, both of eleven year old, have been best friends since they remember, supporting themselves constantly and getting through every of their problems together.

Sora's mother worked at a flower shop, and her father was the most sexist person he had ever met.

Taichi's mother was tired and scared of her husband, an alcoholic man who rehused to assume it. He was always trying to protect Hikari, his little sister, from his father anger attacks.

It had been a long time since Sora and he were planning to run away, and he was going to take Hikari with them, even though he hadn't told Sora about it.

He got into his house as the sun began to hide, because that was the time his father tent to go back home. Hikari was in their room, waitng for him with Peter Pan's book in her hands.

"Could you read it to me again?" she asked as she tent it to him.

"Of course." And once more, Taichi began to read the same book to his sister "Once, at the Wellington gardens…"

"Hikari!" yelled their father interrupting the lecture "Where are you my dear?!"

"He's back." whispered Hikari as she took her brothers hand.

"Don't worry, nothing's going to happen to you." he said "I'll be right here with you."

"There's my little girl! Come on! I wanna play something with you!"

"No, dad I don't want to…" but he took the child in his hands without caring about her complains.

"Come on dad! Just stop it!" he yelled.

"Don't you mess around with this, Taichi!" he said as he pushed his son aside "Come on Hikari, you'll have fun with mi for a bit…"

"Oh, no, wait…"

"Taichi!" exclaimed a voice outside the window "Taichi! We have to go now!"

And there was Sora, waiting for him outside the window.

"Come on Taichi! What are you waiting for?" she repeated "My parents are searching for me, I can't wait any long!"

Taichi looked nervously at the door, waiting for Hikari to come back.

And suddenly he noticed it was living Hikari, or living Sora.

 _Who was he going to pick?_

First was Hikari, the one that he had protected since she borned and was the only thing he wanted in that house.

And then was Sora, the one he had trusted everything since they met.

 _I'm sorry, but…_

"Yeah, just let me leave a note."

 _I had to leave. I promise someday I'll take you with me, Hikari._

He left the note in the opened Peter Pan's book and followed Sora through the window.

"Goodbye." He whispered as he ran away.

And that's when the next adventure began…

But as the other seven kids were out in the street, Hikari went back to her room, waiting for Taichi to hug her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. But her brother wasn't there, and the window was open.

"Taichi?" she called, but no one answered.

She took Peter Pan's book and opened it right were her brother had left it. And there, in the part were Wendy jumps from the window, was resting her brother's note.

" _I had to leave…"_ she read as she started to cry.

She looked to the window and that idea went to her mind.

His brother left, he flied through the window just like Wendy did.

"Taichi, I want to see you again." She sobbed as she closed the book.

And Hikari didn't close the window that night, or the next. In fact, she didn't close the window anymore, because she wanted her brother to come back.

Maybe, if she had closed the window, everything would have been better, because the one that visited her wasn't her brother.

* * *

 **Well, that's it, my first attempt to make an english long story. Tell me if you liked it or if there's any mistake please. If you are loving it... review! If you're hating it... review too!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What are we gonna do now, Taichi?" ask Sora as she sitted in the grass in front of her friend.

He didn't look at her, or answer. Instead, Taichi just stared at the ground with a distant look in his eyes.

"Taichi? Are you feeling okay?"

"I shouldn't have left Hikari," He answered looking at her with his sad look "I don't know what might happen to her, I'm worried…"

"I'm sorry Taichi, you left her because of me and…"

"No! This is not your fault, Sora." Taichi stopped her "It's just…"

He stood in silence for a bit and lowered his head.

"No, I can't do this, I have to get back for her…"

Sora took his arm and stopped him from running away.

"Wait! Taichi!" she exclaimed "Do you realize how dangerous it's for us to go back now?"

He looked at her with his tearful eyes and angry face.

"I don't care! I can't just let my little sister ther! I don't know…" the anger of his face disappeared, being replaced with pure sadness "I don't know what might happen to her. She must be scared, and probably crying. If my dad tries to do something to her there would be no one to stop him and… I don't know what he might be able to do. He goes totally out of his mind when he is drunk…"

Taichi began to sob as he fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry Hikari, I'm so sorry…"

"Come on Taichi, you have to stand up." Tried to help Sora "If you stay there crying you won't help Hikari nor your self."

"And what do you want to do?"

Sora stood quiet for a few minutes, thinking about what she should say next.

"It's too late right now, we can't just go back." She said "Let's wait a few days till things are a little calmer, I'm sure Hikari will be able to stay safe for three or four days. I think it's better for us to stabilize things before picking her up."

He was paying attention quietly, still with a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

"What If you go and try to get some food, I got enough money for the first days. Did you bring some?"

"Not too much…" he regretted.

"It's okay, we'll manage to get food somehow. By now we should get moving. I'll search for a place to spend the night, you could get some food somewhere. It's nine and a half right now, what if we meet here about eleven o'clok?"

"Yeah, that's a good time for me." He replied trying to picture a smile on his face.

"Okay, then let's meet each other's there." Said Sora finishing the conversation.

* * *

"Yamato, I'm tired, my feet are hurting!" complained Takeru as his brother and him walked in the night treets.

"Come on Takeru, I can't carry you the whole day." Answered Yamato as he held his hand.

"I know, but what if we take a break for a minutes?"

Yamato stopped for a minute. They just couldn't give themselves the privilege of stopping. They didn't have anything figured out: they didn't have a place for sleeping of any money, everything had been so improvised.

He was the one to take care of his brother at that point. There weren't any parents or uncles, just him.

"Hey, what if we reach that coff ee shop and you stay there for a few minutes?" he asked "I'll be searching for some food. Then we'll go to some place I know to spend the night, okay?"

"Yeah, okay!"

So Yamato left his brother at the coffee shop. He preferred leaving him there before the street, where anything might have happened to him.

Once Yamato had left his brother, he began to search for a way of getting some food.

Damn it, if he had bring his guitar he could have played something in the street to get some money.

Yamato stood quiet in the middle of the street, thinking about a way to get some money. But suddenly he saw an opportunity: the lonely and distracted girl that walked around the street with a fancy bag.

Okay, Yamato knew stealing was bad, but sometimes he just had to. Since his mother lost her job, he had be stealing every time he could so he could be a little helpful for his family.

This time, stealing was even more necessary than the last time. His mother wouldn't get temporal work as a nanny somewhere, she wasn't there to do that anymore. Stealing was their only option.

Yamato took a look around to see if there was anyone to stop him. Fortunately, no one was there to play the hero, so he ran as fast as he could till he had reach the girl. He took the bag without thinking it twice and prepared to ran away once more.

"Wait! My bag!" she screamed as she ettempted to run towards the rober. Unfortunately, she was tired and her legs hurted. There was no way she could have reached him, besides he was really fast.

"Hey, you! Let go of that bag!" yelled a crazy hair brunette that had just appeared around the corner.

The boy jumped to Yamato, making him fall to the pavement and throwing away the girl's bag.

"Ha! Got you stupid stealer!" exclaimed the brunette at Yamato's face "Better for you not to try to do that again."

"Ugh…" growled Yamato as he looked at the one who had stopped him hatefully.

As soon as he was standing he ran away, at the end, his brother and him would have to spend the night without eating anything.

"Oh my god! Thank you!" exclaimed happily the girl once she had gotten her bag back "I don't know what would have happened if that guy had steeled my bag."

"It's… it's just nothing." Answered the hero blushing "But you shouldn't be walking alone right now, even less with a bag like that. Why don't you go back home?"

That question got her nervous and sad. Why didn't she went back home already? She wanted to live like that in the street? Was that academy so terrible to make that suffering worth the dale?

"It's just I… I don't wanna go back home." She said as her eyes began to moisten.

And then the boy understood what was happening.

"So you ran away, right?" he asked "You ran away from your house?"

And then she couldn't take it anymore. The girl started to cry hoplessly as she fell on her knees.

"it's just, I didn't want to! I seriously didn't want to and, and…" then she began to sob as strong as she could, getting the other guy worried.

"Hey, hey, calm down… it's okay." He tried to comfort her "A friend and I ran away from our houses too."

That got her quiet for a minute. Her chestnut colored eyes looked at him hopefull as she cleaned up the teardrops from her face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm searching for something to eat right now. Maybe you could come with us."

"Really? Can I do that?" she asked getting herself up "I'd love too!"

"Yeah, I bet Sora will be okay with that." He answered "By tha way, I'm Taichi. What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm… I'm Mimi." She presented herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yamato went back to the coffee shop to pick up his brother. But when he found him, things weren't good at all.

"Takeru! What are you doing?" he asked, as he looked scared at the piece of pie his brother was eating.

"I'm sorry Yamato, it's just the lady told me that I'd have to go if I didn't eat anything, so she bring me a piece of pie…" he excused himself.

Yamato was worried. He didn't have any money to pay for his brother food, and they were the only ones in the coffee shop, so there was no way they could just leave without paying.

"Oh no, we're in serious problem, Takeru."

"But, brother…"

"Did something happen?" interrupted the lady that was taking charge of the shop "Do you want the bill?"

Yamato got more nervous than before. How was he going to get out of that?

"Well, you'll see miss… We don't have any money." He answered.

"What do you mean you don't have any money?" she asked angrily "I won't let you out if you don't pay!"

* * *

"Huh?! This is incredible Mimi!" exclaimed Taichi amazed by the jewelry Mimi was taking with her "You're carrying a fortune with you!"

"R-really?" questioned Mimi confused.

"Of course! Just wonder how much you'll get once you sell these…"

"Wait, SELLING THEM?!" screamed Mimi as she looked at the inside of her bag "Of course I won't do that! I've had them since I was a kid."

Taichi blinked in confusement.

"Why did you bring them if you aren't planning to sell them?" he wondered.

"To have them with me, and to wear them." She told him as it was something obvious "Why would I sell them?"

"But, Mimi…"

"Just shut up. I won't sell my jewelry, Taichi." She insisted "Now let's keep on walking, didn't you said that we needed to get some food?"

"Yeah, I guess that's true anyways…" said Taichi giving up. ' _I'll convince her to sell them someday anyways.'_

"Hey Taichi! Look! A coffee shop!" pointed Mimi.

And it was true, they had the luck of finding that open coffe shop.

"Great! Maybe we can buy some bread inside there!" celebrated him.

"Wait," stopped him Mimi "just bread? It's a coffee shop! We could buy some cakes, and cookies and… oh! I love hot chocolate!"

"Mimi, but we don't have much money…" explained Taichi.

"Pff, you're so boring, you know?"

But when they got inside the coffee shop they saw a familiar face.

"Just please! Let us go! We'll find a way to pay it tomorrow!" exclaimed the blond that had tried to steal Mimi's bag.

"Oh, there he's again." Said frustrated Taichi.

"Yeah, but he seems… in trouble." Added Mimi.

And actually, he was. As the both of them payed attention, they got to understand the situation: the blond didn't have money to pay his brother's food.

"That's named karma." commented Taichi to Mimi.

"Taichi, why don't you give him some money?" asked Mimi as she looked at the bolnds sadly.

"What?!"

"Why don't you pay the food for him?" she repeated.

Taichi looked at her in surprise.

"Are you hearing your own words?" asked Taichi "He's the guy that wanted to steal your bag. Besides, this is the money we have for _our_ food, we can't just spend it like that…"

"Please, do it!" she insisted.

"No, I won't!"

"Just do it Taichi!"

"I already said I won't!"

Mimi looked at him angrily for a minute, until she speaked once more "I'll sell a few of my jewelry if you do."

Taichi stayed frowned, looking at Mimi as she waited for his answer.

"Okay, I'll do it, but you'll have to sell them tomorrow morning, okay?"

"I promise." She agreed.

Then Taichi approached the blond and the coffee lady with the money on his hand.

"Excuse me miss," he interrupted "I'll pay for him."

The lady, the blond and his brother looked at Taichi in surprise. Taichi was still frowned, and he wouldn't have do it if it wasn't for Mimi's deal.

"A-are you sure?" asked the woman confused.

"Yeah, I'll do it." He repeated "Oh, and could you give me some bread too?" he added as the woman picked the money.

As the woman went back to her place, Yamato turned to Taichi moved.

"Th-thank you…" he murmured.

"It's not me the one you should be thankfull to, I didn't want to do it." He clarified "It was her."

Then Yamato turned to Mimi gratefull.

"Thank you for paying for us." Said the little blond kid as he approached Mimi.

"It's just nothing." Said Mimi as she croached to get to his height "Just tll your brother to don't steal my stuff again."

"I'm sorry," apologized Yamato "it's just I just ran away from home with my brother and… and…"

"You guys ran away too?" asked Mimi happily.

 _'Oh, no.'_ thought Taichi _'Tell me she's not going to…'_

"That's great, we ran away too." Celebrated her "Why don't you join us?"

"Yeah, but…"

"That would be amazing!" exclaimed Takeru "Can we do that big brother? Can we?"

Yamato looked awkwardly at Taichi, who didn't seem to like him, and then to Mimi and Takeru.

"I- I guess it's okay…"

And with that, the both of them began to scream of happiness, meanwhile Taichi looked at the opposite direction trying to dissimulate his reprobation.


End file.
